


Admittance

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Obikinweek, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: Trapped in a cave and cut off from their troopers and fleet, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker must address the unspoken issue that has been building between them.





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin week is back for 2018!
> 
> The prompts for Day 1 were Never Found or Storm. I chose to fulfill the Storm prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time Anakin and Obi-Wan had been caught in a severe storm. It wasn’t the first time they had to perform emergency landings due to nearly-impossible to see through rain, intense fog, and heavy winds. It wasn’t the first time seeking shelter was more important than a mission.

But it was the first time they couldn’t get a communication signal out.

“Try narrowing the triangulation,” Obi-Wan instructed. He was kneeling beside R2-D2 and R4-P17 at the edge of the cave they’d retreated to, trying to do what he could to get some kind of signal out. “The clouds are creating a barrier, so if we can punch through that we can reach the fleet.”

Artoo beeped indignantly and Obi-Wan held his hands up. “Sorry, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Just let them be,” Anakin said, coming up from behind. “They know what they’re doing.”

“I know, I’m just trying to help,” Obi-Wan replied. “The fleet needs to know our status and why we can’t move forward.”

“And they can see the storm systems. They’ll figure it out. Stop fretting.”

“But fretting is my specialty.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ve got a fire going,” he said. “You’ll freeze sitting so close to the rain.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and tugged, forcing the elder Jedi up from the ground and into following him.

“I’m not going to freeze,” Obi-Wan muttered, but allowed himself to be drug deeper into the cave where Anakin had, as he’d said, successfully got a fire blazing.

 He sat himself down on one side of the fire once Anakin released his arm, apparently satisfied that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to rush back to assist (and possibly annoy) the astromechs. And it was rather warm, so he stuck his palms towards it to warm his hands.

“Here, catch,” Anakin said, tossing a packet of provisions to Obi-Wan, who reached up and caught it. He hadn’t even noticed his former padawan and friend digging around in their packs. He must have been colder than he’d thought if he’d been that engrossed in the fire.

“Thanks.”

Anakin just gave a nod, already ripping into his own packet as he sat down on the opposite side of the fire. Obi-Wan gave a roll of his eyes before opening his own packet. Really, did Anakin always have to tear into food?

They ate in silence, listening to the fire crackle and the rain slam into the rocks. Occasionally, Artoo or Arfour would beep, but it was never a connection and they went back to quietly whirring and scanning for any kind of signal. Obi-Wan did wish there was more he could do to help, but all he could do would be to try and use one of their fighters to boost the signal and the storm had completely scrambled their instruments. It was seeming like they were completely stuck and cut-off until this passed. He couldn’t guess how long that would take. So, instead of fretting over it, Obi-Wan finished his food and watched the fire burn, allowing the flicker and warmth to soothe him.

“We need to talk.”

Obi-Wan jumped a little, not having expected Anakin to speak. He looked up to see the younger man staring at him intently. His heart skipped a beat, but he shoved his own feelings aside. Something was obviously troubling Anakin because his expression was a mix of serious thought and nervousness and his provisions sat half-eaten beside him. And Anakin never didn’t finish a meal without reason.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said, sitting up straighter. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think you know.”

Obi-Wan’s left brow quirked upwards. “I’m not a mind reader, Anakin. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Anakin let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. A frown crossed Obi-Wan’s face because Anakin’s hand was clearly shaking. Whatever this was about had shaken him up, and that wasn’t easy to do. Anger him? Yes. Upset him? Yes. But make him this nervous and worried? Obi-Wan had only seen it a few times. He got up and moved around to sit beside his friend.

“Anakin, what’s going on?” he asked. His voice was soft and gentle, caring and kind. It was a tone he’d used in the past, back when Anakin was young enough to still come to him at night when he was troubled by nightmares, or when he was missing his mother terribly, but had no one else to talk to.

“I…”Anakin bit his lip, watching his lap. Obi-Wan sat quietly while he gathered his words. He knew better than to rush Anakin in times like these. “Have you noticed it?” Anakin finally asked.

“Noticed what?”

“That things have changed.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, but Anakin cut him off. “Between us, I mean.”

“Oh.” Really, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to answer that. Because, yes, he had. But he assumed it was just him. They acted the same as they had always. Laughing and joking together, arguing and bantering, confiding in and reassuring each other. It was normal. And it wasn’t like Anakin knew how Obi-Wan’s heart hammered when he heard the other man laugh, how he delighted in the way he trusted him and relied on him, how he had a tendency to stare and admire him when his back was turned, how on nights when he was alone he wished for Anakin’s company, in more ways than one. He couldn’t possibly know. Could he?

“I don’t mean that we…It’s just…Well, when we…Ugh!” Anakin let out a groan and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes for a moment.

“I’m confused.”

“I know, I’m trying.”

Another beat of silence passed, and Anakin lowered his hands to his lap. His eyes were fixed on the fire, and the fire cast light and shadows over his face that gave him an almost unearthly glow. Obi-Wan’s heart sped up, forcing him to swallow down the feelings of want that were trying to surface.

When Anakin chose to speak again, his voice was quieter. “There’s something between us,” he finally said. “Something beyond what we want to deal with. Something…something the Jedi Council would call wrong, if they knew.”

Obi-Wan could feel a pit forming in his stomach and a swell building in his chest. His emotions were torn between dread and hope, fear and excitement.

Anakin turned his head towards Obi-Wan. His eyes, the same color as the ocean beyond the cave and as tumultuous as the storm around them, were filled with the same longing Obi-Wan felt. And it tore him apart. On one hand he was relieved and eager. But it also broke his heart.

“Obi-Wan, I—”

“Don’t.” Obi-Wan looked away, back to the droids. “Don’t say it.”

“Why not?”

“We can’t have this conversation.”

“Why not?” Anakin asked again, this time his voice filled with desperation. “I know you’ve felt it too! We never address it. We keep putting it off and avoiding it. We can’t keep doing that.”

“We can, and we will.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Obi-Wan didn’t turn, not wanting Anakin to see his own internal storm. “You said it yourself, the Council would never—”

“Forget the karking Council!” Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan whirled back and stared at him, his anger catching him off guard. “Forget them! Forget the Council and forget the damn war! For one second, Obi-Wan, forget you’re a kriffing Jedi and remember you’re a human!”

“Anakin, I’m not saying I don’t _want_ it, but you and I both know what you’re wanting is nearly impossible.”

“Nearly still has a chance of working.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Obi-Wan asked. He was getting a bit angry himself. “What if we’re caught? What if we can’t make it work? You’re asking me to risk everything, just so we can—”

“I just want you to acknowledge it.”

“Doing so opens a path we can’t follow.”

“We _can_.”

“At what cost?”

“I’ll pay any cost it takes,” Anakin said. His eyes were hard with determination, but soft and pleading at the same time. He reached out with his flesh hand, pressing his fingers to Obi-Wan’s cheek, his touch the softest and most tender thing Obi-Wan had ever felt. “Obi-Wan, _please,_ ” he whispered. “Just give it a chance. Give _me_ a chance. I want this more than anything. Please, just tell me. I’ve seen how you look at me. I know how you feel because I feel it too. Just this one time, just tell me how you feel.”

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, conflicted. He didn’t know what to do. His heart and mind were at war with each other and it hurt. All he could see was a diverging path and both options ending in pain. He didn’t know what option was better.

Finally, he closed his eyes. He leaned into Anakin’s fingers, feeling them slide over his cheek until his palm was holding his face gently.

“I love you,” he breathed. His chest opened up and he felt as if he could breathe again. His eyes opened just in time to see Anakin’s smile before the man took his breath away with a kiss.

But even as joy filled Obi-Wan at knowing his affections were returned and welcomed, and warmth surrounded him from Anakin’s arms holding him, a rock was settling in his stomach because he knew this wouldn’t end well for them. Somehow, someway, one day he would lose Anakin.


End file.
